


A Taste of Ambrosia

by CrzA



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ambrosia, Body Worship, Devotion, Feelings, Licking, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: After returning from another successfucl escape, Zagreus offers Thanatos a gift that they can share together as they make up for all the time they spend apart.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	A Taste of Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> It started off as a silly PWP idea where Than licked Ambrosia off Zag, and then it became 6k+ xD

The day or night is still young when Zagreus washes up on the pool in the House of Hades after yet another brush with death, this one brought upon by nothing more than the prick of a poisoned loom needle, strangely left unattended in the midst of a flowery meadow. He shakes the Styx’s blood water off his hair, wiping his face in one of the fluffy towels off the rack he commissioned to the contractor what feels like ages ago already, then pads his way across the Great Hall with a few greetings thrown towards family and friends both.

When he rounds the corner into the West Hall, a smile plays on his lips at the sight of a hooded figure standing at the edge of the balcony, looking onward and watching the river’s constant flow carefully. Thanatos must have seen him be dragged down with the current already, but as always, he makes no move to look behind him for his inevitable approach.

Moving on quiet feet, Zagreus shuffles towards him, taking a conspicuous bottle from where he had saved it into his right hand. With his free hand, he pokes at Thanatos’ left shoulder, shifting to his right when he looks over it to find nothing but empty air until he turns back around and meets his grinning face, eyes narrowing the moment he notices the glass bottle of amber liquid he held up in display.

“What is this?”

“A gift,” Zagreus says simply with a shrug, “obviously. It’s one of the many perks of repeatedly handing King Theseus his royal ass to him on a silver platter.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Thanatos berates, yet the slight tilt to the corner of his mouth tells a completely different story to that of his words.

Zagreus hums. “Well, it _is_ my job. Nothing wrong with using the benefits to treat my lover.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Thanatos reluctantly acquiesces, taking the offered Ambrosia with a roll of his eyes.

“I assume you have some time.”

“I may be able to spare a few moments.”

His smirk spreading a little further, Zagreus leans just a bit closer, a hand casually finding the subtle curve of Thanatos’ hip as he stands on the tips of his toes to reach his lips, not quite closing the distance as he whispers against them.

“How would you care to spend it?”

With a huff of a breath that could certainly pass as amusement, Thanatos takes Zagreus’ other hand, bending down himself just enough that their noses brush against one another. “I have a couple of ideas.”

Before Zagreus can even think of how to respond to the clear insinuation, the world shifts around them, his stomach dropping down to his feet as everything blurs around him before reforming in an entirely new backdrop, some spots appearing in his vision as he clings to Thanatos to recover. He can never quite get used to his shifting, something about it just doesn’t agree with his constitution. Though, considering how Thanatos never fails to hold him close to his chest, steadying him as he regains his composure, makes it worth all the momentary nausea and world spinning dizziness for the few moments that they last.

The room around him settles, and Zagreus knows he no longer needs to cling to Thanatos for dear life, but he doesn’t let go either, instead snaking his arms further around his waist and resting his face over his chest. He breathes in deeply, taking in his scent, and curls his fingers over the soft fabric of his robes, holding him tightly. Thanatos takes a while longer to return the embrace, dismissing his weapons so that he can free his hands to mirror Zagreus’ gesture, burying his nose in his hair. Gauntleted fingers send shivers up and down his spine as Thanatos slowly drags them up his nape, careful not to nick the skin with the sharp edges of its claws, and a low groan rumbles in Zagreus’ throat in response.

Teeth find the shell of his ear and his lids flutter, pleasure tingling all the way down to the tips of his toes that makes him choke on another noise, stuttered and breathless already, such is the power Thanatos holds over him with something so simple. Though he doesn’t want to fall behind, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face as he moves his hands lower, finding the perfect curve of his partner’s ass and squeezing.

Thanatos lets out a delicious gasp, jerking backwards with widened eyes and throwing Zagreus an indignant glower when he meets his devious gaze. Zagreus lifts his eyebrows once, biting down on his lower lip, something of a challenge that Thanatos acknowledges with nothing more than a huffed breath.

Knowing that he is watching his every move, Zagreus turns around as his hands travel to his lower back, taking off the belt securing his robes and letting them pool at his feet with a casual shrug before he pointedly bends over to undo the clasps of his greaves. He hears a low growl coming from behind him, his grin getting just a little wider, and he takes his sweet time removing each one of the shin guards, letting Thanatos appreciate the view.

Once he has tossed them to a far corner of the room with an unceremonious _clank_ , Zagreus looks at Thanatos from over his shoulder, noting that he has not bothered to remove any of his armour yet, too preoccupied with the display in front of him.

_Good…_

This time, he fixes his gaze on Thanatos’ increasingly flushed face as he hooks his thumbs over the top of his trousers, pushing them down bit by small bit and watching those golden eyes lowering with them, darkening with desire and longing as he exposes just a little more skin each time. His throat bobs as he swallows when Zagreus makes it past the swell of his ass, once again tipping forward as he drags the fabric down his thighs, over his knees, and finally to his feet, stepping out of them to pad his way just a little closer to his awaiting lover.

If it weren’t for the flowing textile of his tunic cascading down past his hips, Zagreus is sure he would already be able to see evidence of the lust no doubt coursing through his veins. He licks his lips methodically.

“Hey Than, you have that Ambrosia, right?”

“Yes, why?” The reply is immediate, likely meant to mask how close he is to coming apart at the seams, but the husk in his voice betrays him anyway.

“Why don’t we share it? I’m sure it will spice up our experience, don’t you think?”

Thanatos doesn’t bother with a reply beyond a hum now, perhaps not trusting the words to come out properly, but he digs out the bottle from where he stored it anyway, handing it over to Zagreus once he reaches out for it. Their fingers brush in the exchange, the touch over in a blink, but that split second is enough to send an electrifying feeling up Zagreus’ arm, the sensation not unlike a blessing from Zeus but ending in a much different place than it would have then. Thanatos notices, of course, the twitch to his cock drawing his eye, and Zagreus’ mouth curves in satisfaction.

Taking the top off the bottle, Zagreus brings it to his lips, anticipating the sweet, heady taste on his tongue, then he pauses for a beat, a thought crossing his mind that is just too tempting to ignore. He opens his mouth a little wider than necessary, tongue lolling out just so as he tips his head backwards.

A small trickle slides on his tongue, the wonderful flavour like a loving embrace surrounding him whole, but then he tilts the bottle further, the slightly viscous liquid pouring out onto his chin like honey, streaming down his chest to his stomach, continuing on its path to the floor all over his body.

“Ah, silly me,” Zagreus smirks wantonly, licking a few drops off a corner of his mouth, “I got it all over myself.” Thanatos exhales, the breath almost a hiss as it blows past his gritted teeth, cheeks almost glowing with the heat of his blush. “Nothing we can do about it now, so… Guess you’ll have to lick it off.”

Zagreus half expects Thanatos to click his tongue in mild annoyance at his antics, averting his gaze in embarrassment and stutter through his words as he tries to think of what to say to the ridiculous suggestion. But he just keeps staring intensely, chest heaving slightly with ragged breaths, saying nothing. A cold nervousness pools in the pit of Zagreus’ stomach as the silence continues to stretch and he wonders if Thanatos may have been offended in some way, if he has somehow completely ruined the mood and with it his chance to spend some quality time with his partner when all that they get is so often scarce.

He takes a step back, both literally and figuratively, lifting his hands up defensively as he laughs awkwardly.

“I was just jesting, Than. I can clean this up and we can just get back to it, I’ll give you a fresh bottle later to make up f—” Before he can finish his sentence, Thanatos stalks forward, pressing a hand against his Ambrosia-covered chest and pushing his back onto the mattress behind him. “Th-Than?”

Thanatos lifts his left leg with his other hand wrapped around his calf, dropping to his knees in front of him and leaning down to lick a stripe from the middle of his shin to just below his knee, humming lowly as he pulls back once more, looking deep into his eyes.

“As you wish, my Prince.” Thanatos murmurs, gaze shining with a burning desire, and the words shake Zagreus down to his core, a curse dying on his tongue.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Zagreus feels the Ambrosia keep travelling down his sides, no doubt dribbling onto the bed covers beneath him and making a mess someone will have to take care of eventually. Him, most like, seeing as he wouldn’t know what to say if Dusa were to ask how it happened, not with the memory of Thanatos’ darkened stare pinning him in place from where he kneels between his legs. A pause lasts only long enough for Thanatos to discard his gauntlet, chilly fingers gripping heated skin as he once again leans down, lapping at the trails on his inner thigh, lick by careful lick.

Zagreus trembles, rendered speechless as he watches the slow trudge from the side of his knee up to his groin, his cock twitching eagerly the closer Thanatos gets to it. His lids flutter but he refuses to close his eyes, waiting to see the moment that mouth leaves the inside of his thigh alone once and for all, turning just a little to the left, lips parted, ready to take him in.

And then, just as Zagreus is ready to feel that wet heat around him, Thanatos moves right past his neglected erection with nothing but a passing breath to offer, latching onto another patch of slick skin on his right leg instead. Zagreus splutters, catching a fleeting glint of satisfaction shining in those disarmingly beautiful golden eyes, and gapes for as long as it takes him to find words rather than little shocked noises.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Not letting your wonderful gift go to waste, my Prince.” The way he whispers the title, slow, soft, _seductive_ , is unlike anything Zagreus has heard from Thanatos before, a new teasing side to him that he never thought he would see from all their previous encounters.

Zagreus finds that he quite enjoys it, even if it might very well drive him mad sooner rather than later. Oh, what a sweet madness it would be.

Thanatos licks again, leaving his skin glistening with the traces of his presence as he methodically rids him of the Ambrosia’s somewhat sticky feeling. His hands hold Zagreus’s legs up, spreading them just a little wider with each calculated lick, crawling closer, and closer, and closer… Yet again, Thanatos stops just short of his erection, moisture beading at the tip, threatening to roll down his length at any moment, begging to be lapped up by that tongue of his too. Of course, he pointedly manoeuvres around it, his gaze lingering, but his mouth following forward over his hip, sliding across his navel and collecting more of that sweet liquid with a satisfied hum, the vibrations, though weak, travelling straight down to his cock.

A shiver runs down Zagreus’ spine when Thanatos gingerly runs his nails over his stomach, the fleeting sensation from the light touch injecting pleasure straight into his veins, making his heartbeat just a little faster. He swallows thickly, desire burning hotter in his soul with each second that passes with Thanatos watching him from below, from under thick lashes and silky silver hair, eyes dark and hungry. A sharp breath hisses past his teeth when Thanatos lets his tongue loll out one more time, leaning down to lick over the path his left hand had laid out moments earlier, bringing that hand to his lips and sucking at the Ambrosia that had stuck to his fingers from the gesture.

Strings of saliva are left in replacement, shining in the chambers’ soft lighting, and Zagreus shifts slightly beneath Thanatos, hips making to buck towards him, both searching for friction and inviting those spit-slick fingers to work him open already, yet his partner seems set in his plans. Without a second wasted, he grabs at Zagreus’ hips, pushing them down to the mattress and keeping him from moving another millimetre closer.

Thanatos pins him further with his gaze, swiping his tongue between his lips as he breathes out, blinking slowly.

“Something wrong?” He asks after what feels like a small eternity of deafening silence, and Zagreus gulps once again, glancing down at his dick, twitching, aching, before meeting Thanatos’ eyes anew.

“You um… missed a spot there.” He tries, and Thanatos looks as well, raising an eyebrow at the droplets of amber liquid stuck around the base, to the dark hairs trailing down from his belly button.

With a hum of acknowledgement and slow movements, Thanatos reaches with his thumbs, tracing the circumference of his erection along the sides yet moving skilfully, with an infuriating precision that manages to only brush the sides in such a way that it only makes the ache worse. Zagreus falls back to the bed with a huffed breath, rubbing at his flushed face and letting out a little whine that earns him a chuckle from down below.

Peeking from between his fingers, he glares at Thanatos with puffed cheeks, who merely flashes him an amused grin.

“You’re enjoying this far too much.”

“It is always a pleasure to serve the Prince of the Underworld in his times of need.” Thanatos says simply, licking the Ambrosia he had just gathered off his thumbs. “But perhaps you are correct. It was a gift to be shared, I am being a little too greedy, savouring it all by myself.”

With that, Thanatos rises, hovering off the floor and over Zagreus, the fabric of his cape draping over his back and pooling beside them as he lowers himself just enough to grab his face and bring it closer. Zagreus can feel that distinct flavour when their tongues brush against one another, yet all he can really focus on is what lingers underneath, the taste that is unique to Thanatos, chilling him just slightly, stealing the breath from his lungs and bathing the rest of the world in darkness, leaving only him, only them. Zagreus hums contentedly, taking his hands up to hold him, pull him closer, but gets caught by the wrists before he can even brush Thanatos’ hair with his fingers, a desperate noise stuck in his throat when his partner pushes away immediately, floating just out of reach.

He casually unclasps his armour, using that as an excuse to hover even further away to carefully discard it, leaving Zagreus to sit up on the bed and gape, yearning, longing. Zagreus starts to stand when Thanatos turns his back to him, hoping to reach him before he realises he has moved at all, trap him in his arms and hold him close, grind against him and get some of that friction he so craves. Yet, before he can fully slide off the side of his bed, Thanatos disappears from his field of vision without warning in the blink of an eye.

Zagreus starts when he feels hands on his shoulders, tugging him onto his back yet again, staring up into glimmering golden eyes as Thanatos floats over him with a tilt of his head. His chiton seems to have slid over his shoulders down to the bed, half spilled onto the floor, and Zagreus can finally see the evidence of his own desire, pressed against the front of his dark leggings, tempting him. He looks so beautiful like that, clearly wanting, and though his expression may be level, if a little flushed, those eyes give everything away, that loving adoration with which he regards him quietly, admiring, taking him in. Zagreus wants him so badly.

Somehow, he knows this will end just like before, but he still tries to touch him, fingers meeting nothing but empty air when Thanatos shifts another time as he is about to brush against him.

Zagreus looks down the moment those hands are back on his stomach, travelling up his sides. He is still hovering, maddeningly out of reach from his instinctive thrust at finding his partner so close to where he wants him to be. Completely ignoring the pathetic attempt, Thanatos brings his hands to Zagreus’ chest, rolling his nipples between thumbs and forefingers and causing a wave of pleasure to travel straight through him. He quivers, breathing harshly when Thanatos does it again, and again, then replaces one of his hands with his mouth, sucking hard then biting down with enough force to make it sting pleasantly.

His body arches off the bed, seeking the weight of Thanatos’, but he remains woefully weightless, floating above him and touching only where he means to touch, giving him nothing more than what he deems necessary. Fleetingly, Zagreus wonders if this is torture, perhaps some form of punishment for the bad joke, turning it against him and making him squirm for as long as he can.

But Thanatos isn’t cruel, and he is not one to make Zagreus pay for his actions either, quite the contrary. After all, when he had every right to be mad at him, to berate and admonish him for leaving without so much as a goodbye, Thanatos chose to help him instead.

As his tongue continues to caress his heated skin, Zagreus can’t help but feel his anticipation building, the flames of his lust stoking, burning hotter, and though he positively _aches_ for more than these short-lived licks and nips, deep down he knows that, when he finally gets it, it is going to be so much more intense. The longer he goes on without touching him, the more he longs for the moment when he finally feels his partner’s tight grip around him.

Thanatos pauses his ministrations one more time to take his already parted lips, moaning against his tongue as they get lost in each other for another few heartbeats, savouring the passion shared between them until they break apart with a need for air, foreheads resting against one another. The bridges of their noses rub together as Thanatos leans in again, eyes closed while he leaves soft kisses on his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his fingers carding through his messy locks and pulling him just a little closer.

There is a desperation to his movements, as if Thanatos is trying to tell him something but cannot quite form the words, trying his best to convey the meaning with these little actions, these small pecks and stuttered breaths. Zagreus can really do nothing more than lean into the touches, readily accepting them and the passionate affection that comes through them, unsure how to reply in kind, in a way that Thanatos might understand as well.

His hands reach up, and finally, he manages to feel cool skin beneath his fingertips, the tension in Thanatos’ arms as they crawl up to his shoulders, snaking his own arms around them as he slowly lifts off the bed to dive for his lips anew. Thanatos does not fight him then, returning the kiss with a hunger just as deep, just as frantic, a myriad of emotions pouring over him in a way that he can’t quite explain. It feels as if his very soul trembles as something overflows within him, flooding every sense at once and leaving him beyond breathless when they pull away again.

“Than,” Zagreus calls his name, voice husky and barely above a whisper, almost scared that the tender moment might shatter into a million pieces if he speaks any louder.

A small chuckle shakes Thanatos’ shoulders in response, eyes shining with something that Zagreus can only pinpoint as absolutely, all-consuming, heart-wrenching love.

Is this the Ambrosia?

No, he realises as soon as the question forms in his mind.

It’s just them.

Zagreus nearly lets out a miserable whine when Thanatos slips away from his grasp yet again, but he chokes on the noise as he watches him hover back down to kneel on the floor at the edge of the bed, settling between his bent knees. Gentle hands hook underneath them, lifting his legs then spreading them as he leans down. A small gasp blows past his lips as braces himself, dick twitching eagerly against his stomach, string of pre-cum stretching with the movement. His lids flutter closed, his head pushes back against the mattress, waiting for those lips to wrap around the base of his cock.

Determined to go against his expectations, Thanatos kisses the underside of his thigh instead, hands running down to the curve of his ass and spreading. Zagreus barely has time to make sense of what’s happening before a wet tongue presses against his rim, eyes shooting open as another sharp inhale sneaks past his gritted teeth, morphing to a short, high-pitched noise.

“I’m pretty sure no Ambrosia got there…”

“Don’t you know? It all tastes like you to me.” Thanatos offers calmly, and Zagreus can’t even think of a witty reply to shoot back in return, the wordless retort cutting off with a groan when he pushes the tip of his thumb inside him, teasing.

“ _Oh gods_ —” Zagreus moans, his breath faltering with the intensity of all the feelings swirling within him, his gaze returning to Thanatos as he looks up at him with a drawn-out hum.

“There is only one god here you should be worshipping, my Prince.” Thanatos all but purrs, and Zagreus swears his entire body is about to combust.

“Blood and darkness…” Biting on his lower lip, Zagreus suppresses a growl, his mouth curving into a grin that is a strange mix of amused and borderline insane as he huffs out a small chuckle. “Not sure I’m the one doing the worshipping here.”

“You see,” Thanatos breathes, pausing to lick him once more and drawing a small shiver up his spine, “worship can take many forms…”

“Yeah?” Another gasp escapes his lips at the shallow thrust of one of Thanatos’ fingers, head falling back once again. “What would you say mine is, then?”

The thoughtful hum against his rim as Thanatos licks another time sends more pleasure tingling throughout Zagreus, the glisten of the Ambrosia that had been on his stomach now replaced by the moisture steadily trickling from his cock. Part of him wonders if he shouldn’t just reach for it himself, seek some relief when Thanatos is so obviously focused on giving him none at all. Instead, he grips at the fabric near his head, clenching his jaw and groaning loudly, a digit replacing Thanatos’ tongue yet again before pulling out all too soon. How infuriating—how exhilarating…

“Those little noises.” Thanatos eventually replies, punctuating the answer with another more forceful lick, pressing his tongue inside him and earning himself a choked moan until he pulls it out. “The way you not so patiently wait for me to be done.”

He pulls back, rubbing up Zagreus’ sides and grabbing at his hips to drag him further to the edge of the bed. Zagreus instinctively wraps his legs around Thanatos’ waist when leans forward, holding himself up with both hands on each side of him as he grinds into him, finally. Pools of molten gold stare right into his soul, somehow making him feel more naked than he already is and Zagreus stares right back, heart beating frantically against his ribcage, as if trying to reach the one it beats _for_.

“The way you look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Zagreus asks, utterly wrecked, potentially halfway to madness already, yet not caring one bit when faced with that adoring gaze.

“Like someone worth worshipping at all.”

“Than…”

“Zag…”

With one hand between them, Thanatos thrusts two fingers inside him, stretching him open and leaning down to swallow the resulting moans right off his tongue. Zagreus rocks his hips to meet his movements, whines and whimpers of mind-numbing pleasure crawling out of him unbidden as the heat within him builds and builds, spurred by the whispered prayers that are Thanatos’ own little noises whenever he manages to grind against him again. Sometimes, he thinks he hears Thanatos call for him, promises and praises barely intelligible yet no less effective in how they bring him closer to euphoria.

Maybe he is just hearing exactly what he wants to, finding patterns of speech where there are none, small babbles becoming “beautiful”, “perfect” and, perhaps most devastating of all, “mine”. Without realising it, Zagreus clings harder with each mutter, arms wrapped around Thanatos’ shoulders, fingers buried in his silky hair and tugging, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper and harder, his heart becoming wilder and wilder in his chest, desperate beyond belief.

His soul is overwhelmed with emotions and sensations, all of it boiling down to a love he doesn’t think he will ever truly understand, for part of its intensity comes from the inexplicable need he has for Thanatos. It is a need that has become as much part of him as the darkness of this realm, as the godhood he got from his mother and father both, and the drive that may have just been his from the moment he was born.

“Than, please…” He begs in a strangled voice, unsure what he is even begging for anymore, though never doubting that, whatever it is, Thanatos will give it only if he so wishes.

And Zagreus knows, even underneath the haze of lust and devotion, that it is a blessing each time he answers without question nor hesitation, ready to provide whatever it is Zagreus needs even when Thanatos himself struggles with asking for what he wants.

The loss of Thanatos’ fingers inside him is enough to make him cry out, but that feeling of disappointment doesn’t get the chance to settle, immediately replaced with a blinding bliss when he quickly replaces them with the length of his cock, slowly pushing into him, bit by tortuous bit. He stops when he is sheathed down to the hilt, chest heaving with broken breaths as he rests his forehead against Zagreus’, steadying himself and gathering his bearings, almost like just that had been enough to knock all the air from his lungs. Though, from the way Zagreus gasps as well, he is not in any position to question it, the feeling of being full, whole, turning every other thought to incomprehensible background noise.

“My prince…” Thanatos rasps, shaking his head slightly before kissing him once and speaking again right into his parted lips. “My love… My life…”

“Than…” Zagreus repeats, unable to say anything else before his voice cracks miserably, destroyed.

One more kiss, slow and languid, filled with a passion that might put Lady Aphrodite herself to shame. Thanatos pulls out, somehow slower than he thrusted in before, and Zagreus arches his body into him, baring his neck as his partner’s mouth traces the edge of his jaw then travels further down, wrapping around the column of his throat. Teeth sink into the sensitive skin right over his pulse point and a husky moan bounces off the chamber’s walls, a plea for more that is immediately answered with a hard snap of Thanatos’ hips, hitting that sweet spot inside him that turns his vision white for a moment. He feels himself lift off the mattress as Thanatos holds him to his chest, crawling onto the bed himself and adjusting their position to angle himself just right to start a slow and steady rhythm shortly after, hitting that spot again with every other thrust.

Another mark flourishes when Thanatos pierces Zagreus’ skin once more, just over his right shoulder, and a thrill sparks deep within his gut at the meaning, the obvious message that the exposed spot sends to all that happen to catch sight of it until it regrettably heals. Thanatos bites him again, on the collarbone this time, and Zagreus thinks he menages to draw blood, wonders if the way it floods into his mouth is akin to when he had lapped at the Ambrosia or if it tastes sweeter, more intoxicating. It seems nonsensical that it would, and yet, the guttural noise that rumbles in Thanatos’ chest is unlike the soft groans from before, and he can’t help but feel proud, that his flavour might somehow surpass that of the gods’ prime choice of indulgence.

His own nails drag across Thanatos’ back when he picks up his pace, no doubt leaving scratches behind that he is sorely disappointed to realise will most likely be covered once he is dressed. Thought just knowing they are there is enough to fill him with a sense of unbridled joy, feeling the slight elevation of the skin with the pads of his fingers as he traces them time and again. Thanatos shudders above him, a choked moan sending molten heat down to Zagreus’ core when he bites at the shell of his ear along with it.

“Zagreus,” he calls, desperate and untethered, as if he is the only thing anchoring him down to reality, “it feels—I’m so— _Zagreus_ …”

Thanatos cannot seem to form coherent sentences, and frankly, though he laughs softly in response, pressing his lips against his temple in a soothing gesture that he hopes is reassuring that it’s all right, Zagreus himself is finding it hard to think clearly. Everything is swirling like a tempest within, ready to burst, pressure building and pleasure overflowing, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and he embraces it, not wanting to focus on anything other than Thanatos and all that he makes him feel, even if he could begin to try. Zagreus just wants to feel him, hear him, taste him. He wants to take everything Thanatos has to offer greedily, and give anything that he can in return, wishing with all his might that it is enough.

Zagreus quivers when cool fingers wrap around his cock and begin to stroke him in time with the grind of Thanatos’ hips, and they meet each other with another kiss, fervent, feverish, and yet so incredibly tender, laced with every drop of love they have for one another, the need they have for each other. Perhaps the Ambrosia may have enhanced some of these emotions, heightened some senses while dulling others. But there is not even a shadow of a doubt in Zagreus’ mind that everything he is feeling is as pure as it gets, stemming right from his heart, his soul, and spreading through his veins with a warmth that envelops him completely.

Thanatos is close, Zagreus can feel it in the way his thrusts become slightly more erratic, his face burying in the crook of his neck and mouth closing around the base of his throat to suck a purpling bruise into existence, muffling his louder moans. The movements of his hand falter, and Zagreus lays his own over it, aiding him in pushing him towards his release for he does not want to lose the touch of his fingers, steadying but also maddening, a thumb running over the tip and drawing more and more breathless whines from his lips. Zagreus keens, he curls into Thanatos, squeezing around him and basking in the sensations that make his entire body prickle with an overpowering ecstasy.

“Than,” Zagreus chokes, speaking against his parted lips, each word punctuated by a panting breath as Thanatos’ thrusts lose all rhyme and reason, “come for me.”

It is not an order, more of a request, soft and pleading, but Thanatos obeys all the same, a gasp morphing to a cry as he stills for a second, then trembles with his orgasm, filling Zagreus so wonderfully. He continues to stroke him through it, with the guidance of Zagreus’ hand, though what finally tips him over is the declaration that follows, the absolute devotion ringing in the simple words that never fail to set a blaze alight in his soul.

“I love you so much…”

A stuttered moan is the only answer Zagreus manages, the pressure snapping and strings of white coating his stomach and their joined fingers, the bubble of pleasure bursting and washing over him in waves. He wants to reply in kind, but all words turn to ash on his tongue as all of him burns ever so sweetly, consumed in the flames of love and lust, so often indistinguishable where Thanatos is concerned.

The momentary high ends quickly—too quickly, perhaps, yet when every second spent together feels like too little, Zagreus supposes it ought to feel that way no matter how long passes. They sag against the bed, Thanatos’ weight pressed against his body, and Zagreus hums contentedly, his free hand reaching up to tangle in his partner’s hair, brushing it softly with his fingers. Thanatos quakes a few more times in the aftershocks of his release, the flutter of his lashes tickling Zagreus’ abused skin pleasantly.

“That was…” Zagreus trails off, at a loss for any meaningful words, and Thanatos agrees with an equally eloquent grunt.

Sluggishly, Thanatos pushes himself off of Zagreus, the hand that had been buried in his locks forced down to his chest as he moves to a kneeling position yet remains nestled inside him. He almost complains at the distance, but instead, he smiles at the completely dazed expression on Thanatos’ face, as if well and truly drunk on the feeling. Not really caring about making even more of a mess of the sheets, Zagreus props himself up with his still-slick hand, raising the other back to Thanatos’ cheek to gently stroke it with his knuckles. With a small sigh, Thanatos leans into the touch, turning to place a soft peck on his palm then reluctantly grabbing at Zagreus’ sides to slide out of him.

Much to his chagrin, Thanatos immediately starts picking his clothes from where he’d left them, slowly but surely (and unfortunately) covering that statuesque body he loves so, yet Zagreus sits at the bed watching, licking his lips at the sight of the long scratches trailing down his back when he turns it to him. They look absolutely ravishing on his skin, matching perfectly with the marks he can spy on his own reflection in the Mirror of Night.

They are opposites in every way, it’s clear to him, Thanatos, though clearly thoroughly spent, already looking poised in how he drapes his chiton around him and straps the armour back where it belongs, and Zagreus sitting on the bed a complete mess of himself, and not even trying to fix it in any way. Though that is exactly how it should be. Two parts of a whole, they are, a matched set that looks its best side by side, contrasted in each other, completed by the other. Their gazes meet in the mirror and they both grin, each in their own way.

Thanatos turns on his heel, stepping towards Zagreus and running a hand over the marks on his neck and shoulder as he traces the lines of translucent white on his stomach with his eyes. “Looks better on you than the Ambrosia.”

“Definitely.” Zagreus chuckles, taking the front of his chiton and pulling him down for one last kiss until they meet again, pulling back just enough to breathe his own declaration into him. “I love you too, more than can be put into words.”

“I’ll see you again soon,” Thanatos whispers in return, smiling against his lips before he pulls back, “and I wouldn’t mind if you had another bottle with you next time.”

“Maybe I’ll lick it off _you_ , then.”

Zagreus lets his fingers slip across the soft fabric, revelling in the light blush that colours Thanatos’ cheeks just before he disappears and leaves him to drop back onto the mattress with a forlorn sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave any comments you may have! You can find me on tumblr [@crzangel](https://crzangel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@CrzAngel96](https://twitter.com/CrzAngel96), and if you'd like the nsfw side blogs for those two, they are [@crzdemon](https://crzdemon.tumblr.com/) and [@CrzDemon](https://twitter.com/CrzDemon)!


End file.
